This invention relates to mechanical transmission shift controls and has particular reference to a gear shift selector assembly whereby the operator may, by manipulation of a single hand-operated lever, select one of several of the driving gear sets of the mechanical transmission.
Present day hand-operated shift controls of this type leave a great deal to be desired from the standpoint of cost, durability, and ease of operation. Further, the possibility of unintended shifting from one speed to another, or from any forward speed to a reverse speed always presents a constant hazard.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a durable and inexpensive shift assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shift assembly which minimizes the possibility of accidentally shifting from one speed to another or from a forward to a reverse gear position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gate means which prevents shifting until a predetermined orientation of the gears is achieved.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shift assembly having a single control lever whereby one may shift simply and easily to and from the various gear positions.